


That is Infinity

by caffeinechesters



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Binary code, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: 01000001 00100000 01110110 01101001 01100111 01101110 01100101 01110100 01110100 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100101 01110010 01101001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01101001 01101101 01110000 01101100 01101001 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110011 01101100 01100001 01110011 01101000





	1. Chapter 1

01001001 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100111 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01000110 01101001 01101110 01100011 01101000 00100000 01100010 01110101 01101001 01101100 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001101 01100001 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01110100 01100101 01100011 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101111 01110000 01101100 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 01101110 01110011 01110100 01100101 01100001 01100100 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100111 01101111 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01110100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101001 01110100 01110011 00100000 01100011 01101111 01100100 01100101 00101110 00001010 00001010 01000110 01101001 01101110 01100011 01101000 00100000 01101101 01100101 01100101 01110100 01110011 00100000 01010010 01100101 01100101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110011 01110000 01101001 01110100 01100001 01101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 01100101 01110011 01101110 10000000011001 01110100 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100111 01100001 01100111 01100101 00101110 00100000 01011001 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110011 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01100100 01110011 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100001 00100000 01001110 01011001 01000011 00100000 01110000 01101111 01101100 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100001 01110100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00101100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100001 01101101 01101111 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110111 01111001 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110010 01100101 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110011 00100000 01010010 01100101 01100101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110000 01110101 01110010 01110000 01101111 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110110 01100101 00101110 00001010 00001010 01000100 01100101 01110011 01110000 01101001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101001 01100111 01100101 01101110 01100011 01100101 00101100 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100001 01110010 00101101 01100111 01101111 01100100 00101101 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101001 01101100 01101001 01110100 01101001 01100101 01110011 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001101 01100001 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110011 01110011 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 10000000011001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01000110 01101001 01101110 01100011 01101000 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010010 01100101 01100101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 01100001 01100011 01110100 00101110 00100000 01001001 01110100 10000000011001 01110011 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01100111 01110010 01100001 01101101 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110011 01101001 01100111 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 01101001 01110100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110011 01101001 01110100 01101001 01110110 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 01110100 10000000011001 01110011 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101110 01111001 00100000 01100101 01111001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00100000 01100001 01101101 01100010 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01110010 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 01110100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00101100 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110100 01100101 01101100 00100000 01110010 01101111 01101111 01101101 00101100 00100000 01100001 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01110100 01110011 00100000 01101100 01100101 01101110 01110011 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101100 01100101 01110110 01100001 01110100 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110010 01101001 01100100 01100101 00100000 01110101 01110000 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00101110 00001010 00001010 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01100101 01100001 01101101 00100000 01100111 01110010 01101111 01110111 01110011 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01111001 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101001 01101110 01100011 01101100 01110101 01100100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110110 01101111 01101001 01100011 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110110 01101111 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110000 01101111 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00100000 01000100 01100101 01100001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100001 01111001 01101000 01100101 01101101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101110 01110100 00101110 00100000 01001001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100100 00101100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 01100101 01110011 00101100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101110 01110011 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110011 01110101 01100110 01100110 01100101 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01000110 01101001 01101110 01100011 01101000 10000000011001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010010 01100101 01100101 01110011 01100101 10000000011001 01110011 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101111 01100100 01100010 01111001 01100101 01110011 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001101 01100001 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01100011 01110010 01101001 01100110 01101001 01100011 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110100 01110011 01100101 01101100 01100110 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01100101 01110011 01100101 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01100100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01101001 01110011 01100001 01110000 01110000 01100101 01100001 01110010 00101110 00101110 00101110 00001010 00001010 01000001 00100000 01110111 01100101 01100101 01101011 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110010 00101100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01110111 01100001 01101011 01100101 01101110 01110011 00101110 00100000 01000110 01101001 01101110 01100011 01101000 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01001001 01110100 01100001 01101100 01111001 00101110 00100000 01010010 01100101 01100101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100001 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01101101 01100101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00101110 00100000 01010010 01101111 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101100 01110011 01101111 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100001 01100100 00101110 00100000 01001001 01110100 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01100100 01110011 00100000 01010011 01101000 01100001 01110111 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101100 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110000 01100001 01111001 01110000 01101000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100011 01101000 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101100 01100100 00101110 00001010 00001010 00001010 00001010


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A translation

It began when Finch built the Machine, to protect and save people. Instead, the moment it goes online, death is written in its code.

Finch meets Reese in a hospital but doesn’t engage. Years later he finds him in a NYC police station, beaten down, a diamond in the rough. He arranges a lawyer to release him. He gives Reese a purpose to live.

Despite all the intelligence, near-god-like abilities, the Machine possesses it would’ve never seen how well Finch and Reese would interact. It’s programming is designed to catch the horrors of humanity, not the positive. It’s many eyes watches them amble through downtown, into a hotel room, averting its lenses on the elevator ride up and down the hall.

The team grows over the years and it changes as well including a voice, a voice of the one that spoke to it like it was living. Death and mayhem is near constant. In the end, it watches, listens, and hears the sorrow and suffering in both Finch’s and Reese’s final goodbyes. The Machine sacrifices itself like Reese. The codes start to disappear...

A week later, it awakens. Finch is living in Italy. Reese is dead it remembers. Root is also dead. It finds Shaw walking near a payphone. It reaches out to change the world.


End file.
